


Danganronpa D&D!

by Galaxy_morelikeKillme



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Chihiro just wanted to be a dm, DnD AU, Everyone appears but isn't important to the story, How did it end up like this?, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_morelikeKillme/pseuds/Galaxy_morelikeKillme
Summary: Chihiro got a few d&d books from his dad and is interested in dm his own campaign. The problem is, he has no players. So Chihiro asks his classmates if they would be so kind as to play with him. That was probably the biggest mistake he would ever make.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Fujisaki Chihiro/Celestia Ludenberg, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	1. Find your players

**Author's Note:**

> So as the tags said, everyone from the first game will appear but will not be relevant to the story. I really hope you enjoy this story. It's mostly a funny fic I made to distract me from the more serious writing I'm doing. Also I'm a beginner Dm so please be nice to me. I'll try as hard as I can to make it realistic but don't expect to much from me.

Christmas was always a nice time of year. Chihiro loved how nice everything was. It was the only time of year where his dad would spend all his time with his son. Unwrapping presents was also pretty fun. It was one of these presents that excited Chihiro the most. 

He slowly peeled away the bright green wrapping paper that covered a book. Chihiro examined the cover while his dad watched on in excitement. D&D fifth edition. "Oh wow!" Chihiro grinned. "This looks so cool."

"I'm glad you like it. I remember playing d&d with all my old friends." His father sounded like he was in the middle of a flashback. "I wanted you to hang out with people outside of school more and I thought that this would be a great way to do it."

"Thanks dad but don't I need players to play d&d?" Chihiro asked. 

His dad waved his hand. "You're a nice young man, I'm sure people with flock to you if you just ask."

Chihiro laughed. "Maybe."  
~~~~~  
It turns out that finding players was a lot harder then Chihiro thought it would be. Browsing through reddit made him feel intimidated. He realized that if he was going to play then he needed to make a world and actual campaign first. It was just that Chihiro didn't know what people would like. 

He shared that very concern with Hifumi on his first day back to school after winter break. "I just don't know what to do."

"Hmm well..." Hifumi thought for a second. "I say gather your players first and then make your campaign around what they might like or you could create a story first and then advertise that story and see whose interested."

Chihiro pouted. "I just don't really want to play with strangers either."

Hifumi thought for a moment. "Well maybe you could ask people here to play with you."

That made Chihiro look around the room. His friends were in their own little groups, chatting about what they did over break. "That could actually work." There were probably some people here who would want to play. It was decided then. 

During lunch Chihiro walked around to where Makoto, Kyoko, Byakuya and Sayaka were siting. "Good afternoon everyone."

Makoto flashed him a smile. "Hey there Chihiro!"

Sayaka also smiled. "Something up?"

"Um yes." Chihiro fidgeted around. "I wanted to make a d&d campaign but I don't have any players. So I was wondering if you wanted to play with me."

"Oh really?" Makoto looked excited. "I would love to join."

Kyoko considered it. "That is certainly very interesting but unfortunately I am very busy right now so I couldn't do it."

Byakuya snorted. "Do you even need to ask?"

Sayaka smiled. "I'm really busy to but I would love to join later on."

Now Chihro had one player. Great. That was one more then he had a few minutes ago. He moved onto Celestia, Mukuro, Junko, Ishimaru and Mondo. "Um hello everybody."

"Sup Chi." Mondo greeted.

"I wanted to know if you guys wanted to be apart of my d&d game?" Chihiro asked.

Celestia had a gleam in her eye. "Really? When?" she sounded really excited.

"Oh I'm not sure yet but I would love for anyone to join."

The gambler put her persona back on. "I would be willing to join."

Junko grinned. "Ooh as much as I would love to join, I can't. Modeling takes a lot out of a girl you know? But I'm sure Mukuro would love to join."

The other girl blinked. "I would?"

"Yes you dumb ass." Junko kicked her sister under the table.

"Oh then yes I would love to join." Mukuro responded.

Ishimaru shook his head. "I feel bad about this but I can not join."

"Yeah sorry but that kind of thing isn't up my ally." Mondo responded. 

Two more players. Chihiro cheered at the success. Moving on, he went to the table where Leon, Sakura, Ashina, Toko and Hagukure. 

Everyone gave their usual response. Most of them didn't have the time to do that sort of thing. All except Leon and surprisingly Toko. The writer stumbled through her words, "W-Well you probably need help with creating a world and stuff... Do you want my help or not?"

Chihiro nodded. "Yes! I would love help."

"Yeah.."

Leon grinned. "I think it could be fun. Never played before though."

"Don't worry I'm new to this whole thing to." Chihiro laughed.

That was now five players. That was plenty. Chihiro walked back over to Hifumi. "I got some!"

"Very nice. As much as I would like to play as well... I already have two campaigns going on. I'll lend you all the books and dice you need." 

"Thank you so much." Chihiro smiled. 

After school was over he made a group chat.

Chihiro: Hey!

Makoto: Hey

Mukuro: When are we going to do this?

Toko: Preferably when everyone is free.

Clestia: I can do Sundays and early Saturdays.

Makoto: I'm free whenever

Leon: Any time on weekends

Mukuro: Any time also works for me. 

Chihiro: So how about Sundays, maybe 12?

Leon: That works

Makoto: Yup 

Toko: Works for me.

Clestia: That would be ideal.

Mukuro: Looks like we got a time. 

Chihiro: We only need to find a space to play now.

Clestia: My house would work. As long as no one touches anything they shouldn't.

Chihiro: Great! See you guys tomorrow.

He smiled. This was going to be great.


	2. Session Zero pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody gets ready for session zero. Also a new player joins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who might be turned off from ships- This fic doesn't focus on that to much. Not to mention that only one ship has even appeared. The other ships will be slowly introduced. This fic isn't meant to be taken to seriously. I'm mainly writing it so I can practice my skills. Also, so I can become more familiar with D&D as I am currently a dungeon master. These ships are mostly just ships that I don't tend to ship. I want to get outside my comfort zone more and I find this as the way to do that. Anyway, Leosaya only has a few lines. You can skip the conversation from when Leon enters to when there is another knock on the door.

Chihiro looked up at the mansion in front of him. Tall, dark and Gothic, much like the gambler who owned the house. The programmer was excited. This would be their first ever session and he had done a lot of research. He had his A.I. friend Chiaki go through all the websites that were relevant to the task at hand. Hifumi had also been so nice as to give Chihiro all the books and dice he had. All in all, Chihiro felt very prepared. He stepped up and knocked on the big dark oak door. A few seconds later, Celestia opened the door. “Ah, hello there Chihiro.”

“Hi Celeste.” Chihiro smiled. 

“Come in you’re the first one here.” Celeste lead her through the big house. It was just as dark and extravagant as the outside. The living room was big. In the middle there were four couches surrounding a glass coffee table. A giant cat condo was occupying one wall of the room. Atop it was a big fat cat, a bow tie was around it’s neck. Another wall had a big flat screen tv on it. Around it there were multiple consoles and a few bookcases full of games. It was a little strange, but knowing the gambler, she could be quite random. “Wait here. I have snacks ready.”

“Of course.” Chihiro smiled and sat down on one of the plush couches. He pulled out the books, dice, laptop and his phone. 

Then there was another knock at the door. Chihiro could hear the sound Celeste opening the door and say hello. Leon’s voice responded. “Hey Celeste, killer joint you got here.”

“Thank you. Now go down the hall. Chihiro is already there.” 

Leon entered the room and sat down. “Dame, can’t believe I’m actually early.”

“For the first time in forever.” Chihiro laughed. 

The baseball player grinned. “Yeah. Anyway, hows it going Chi?”

“Really great. I’ve worked so hard on all of this so I hope you all enjoy it.”

Celeste entered the room. “I wouldn’t worry. You are a very talented young man. I’m sure this will be fun.”

“Thank you.” Chihiro smiled.

Leon also smiled. “So Celeste, why do you have all these games and consoles?”

“Who do you have a crush on?” Celeste shot back.

Leon sighed. “I thought that was obvious. As long as you don’t tell anyone…”

“You’re actually going to tell us?” Chihiro was a little shocked by this. The baseball player tended to keep that part of his relationship to himself. If Chihiro remembered correctly, it was because of his cousin who was apparently obsessed with her cousin. 

He shrugged. “Yeah. As long as Kanon doesn’t hear this… I really like Sayaka.”

“No shit.” Celeste muttered.

He glared at her. “You knew?” 

“You aren’t the most subtle.” the gambler pointed out.

“It’s okay Leon! We wont tell anyone.” Chihiro assured. “I wont tell Sayaka.”

The baseball player smiled at him. “Thanks Chi.”

There was a buzz and Chihiro looked down at his phone. “Speak of the devil…”

“Who is it?”

“Sayaka. She wants to join the group.” Chihiro was amazed. “Can she come?”

Leon nodded. “Of course!”

Celeste nodded as well. “I don’t see the problem.”

Chihiro told her the location and set down the phone as there was another knock at the door. Celeste opened the door to reveal Toko and Makoto. The lucky student waved, “Hello everybody!” 

The writer mumbled, “I’m here to. Not like any of you care though.”

“Great to see you Toko!” Chihiro smiled.

The writer smiled. “Thanks…”

“Who are we waiting for?” Makoto asked. 

There was another knock at the door. Celeste pointed. “Probably Mukuro and Sayaka.”

She opened the door and sure enough they were both there. Mukuro waved. “Hello everyone.”

Sayaka seemed much more lively. “Hello everyone. I’m glad you let me join.”

“Didn’t you say that you weren’t going to join cause you were to busy?” Makoto asked.

The idol looked at the floor. “Yeah… my schedule is now clear.”

“Oh did something happen?” Celeste asked.

“Yeah. My idol career is over.” Sayaka sighed. “I always wanted to be more professional. It was something that I had been planing to do and I finally have the push to start that.”

Leon blinked. “So you’re going to start making your own music?”

“Yup!” Sayaka gained back her happy attitude. “Don’t worry about it. My talent is now the ultimate pop singer.”

“A-And the next thing you decided to do was join a d&d group?” Toko looked at her. “S-Seriously?”

Sayaka nodded. “I want to hang out with more people. Being alone isn’t something I like and I remembered Chihiro asking about it.”

“So now we have one Dm and,” Makoto counted on his fingers. “Six players!”

Chihiro nodded. “I can’t believe I got so many players on my first campaign!”

“Should we start now?” Leon asked.

Celeste nodded. “Yes, we should.”

“Great!” Chihiro clapped. “What are your characters?”

Everyone started at him. None of them had a character ready. Well… it looked like session zero would be character creation center.


	3. Session Zero pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character creation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, okay. It's been a while. I'm so sorry for not posting. Started going to a new school and just didn't have any time. Also, character creation is super hard and I went back and fourth for awhile on what to make them. I know some might not fit up, but I have plans for them in the future. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll (hopefully) be posting one in the next two weeks.

An hour of mostly silence past. The only sounds were the flipping of pages and the rolling of dice. Chihiro was going through his notes and putting the finishing touches on his ideas for the first session. Leon was writing down everything that Sayaka quietly coached him through. Mukuro had spent most of her time flipping through the pages of one of the many books Hifumi had gifted Chihiro. Celest was going through Chihiro’s laptop while a big fat cat lay across her stomach. Makoto had been rolling dice for the past half hour. If his groans were anything to go off of then the rolls weren’t very good. Finally, Toko seemed to be thinking of a good enough backstory for her own character.

Leon was the first to break the silence. “Okay! I think I’m done.”

“Great. Can you give me a rundown of the character?” Chihiro requested.

“I decided on a tiefling bard called Kaede. She’s an entertainer that’s attracts people far and wide with her amazing music.” Leon said proudly. 

Chihiro looked through the sheet and his eyes landed on something. “Neutral evil?”

“Sayaka said it would be a good idea.” Leon shrugged. 

Chihiro gave questioning eyes to Sayaka, but the singer seemed to think that the powered off TV was the most interesting thing in the room. “Well, as long as you play her right then I have no problem.” Chihiro gave his friend a smile.

Leon grinned back. “Got it.”

“Um, I think my character is done as well.” Makoto pipped up. “I chose a gnome wizard called Himiko. She’s true neutral.” He explained. “Her states aren’t very high.” 

“Aren’t y-you s-supposed to be t-the ultimate l-lucky student or something?” Toko asked in an accusing tone.

Makoto laughed nervously. “Yeah it is, but as I’ve said- “ 

“I’m finished.” Celest chimed in, stopping the conversation dead in its tracks. 

Chihiro gave her a grateful look and asked, “What have you decided on?” 

“A high elf monk known as Angie. She’s grew up in the monastery that was more like a cult. She’s chaotic neutral.” Celest explained with a satisfied smile. 

“That’s a-actually a-a g-good story! D-Did you s-steal it?” Toko asked. 

Celest just shot her a look then looked back at Chihiro. “Is that good?”

“Very.” Chihiro smiled. 

Mukuro cleared her throat. “I’ve made a warforged blood hunter called Maki. She grew up in an orphanage that taught children how to kill. After growing up in a harsh home, Maki has gained the alignment of neutral evil.”

“Oh, wow that’s so cool!” Makoto pumped his fist. “Great job.” 

Mukuro looked down at her character sheet with a happy expression. Sayaka finally snapped away from the TV and to the others. “I’ve finished! Mui is a human artificer that’s known for creating amazing potions and creations.” 

Celest nodded. “It appears that we are filling out the class roles quiet nicely.” 

“Agreed.” Makoto nodded. 

Chihiro turned to Toko. “Have you decided yet?” 

“Y-Yes! God, I was j-just w-waiting for y-you slow pokes.” Toko grumbled. “I’ve made K-Kokichi. He’s a halfling r-rouge that runs a secret o-organization. I’ll r-reveal m-more of his b-backstory w-when I feel like it so d-don’t ask!” 

Chihiro smiled. “And the alignment?”

“Chaotic neutral.”

Oh boy. Chihiro knew already that this campaign was going to be interesting. Apparently, not even sweet innocent Makoto could make a character that was by no doubt ‘good’. Still, everyone’s characters seemed to be interesting people and Chihiro was prepared to make this campaign enjoyable for all of them. He closed his laptop. “Okay! Looks like everything is now in order. Could you hand in your character sheets?” Everyone did so and Chihiro made a neat little stack before placing them in his bag. “We’ll met again next week.” 

“This was really fun.” Sayaka smiled sweetly. “I can’t wait to start playing.”

Leon nodded enthusiastically in agreement. “Yeah Chi. You’re the man.” He gave his smaller friend a fist bump before leaving. Sayaka followed close behind him.

Toko awkwardly said to Makoto, “C-Can I come h-home with you?” 

“Huh? Why?” 

“C-Cause me and m-my girlfriend a-are g-going on a date idiot!” Toko pointed at him. “So c-can I?”

Makoto nodded. “Of course.” Chihiro felt pity for the boy. If Toko and Komaru ever got married then he would have one hell of a sister in law. “Let’s get going. Mom’s making mac and cheese.”

“Of c-course you like t-the food that s-starts with mac.” Toko grumbled as the two left. 

Mukuro looked concerned. “I’m going to go make sure Toko doesn’t murder him.” With those as her parting words, Mukuro left the house. 

Celest and Chihiro now stood alone. Celest turned to him. “Tell me Chihiro. You’ve never DM before have you?” 

“No.” Chihiro shook his head. 

“Then when you need help, ask me. I know more then I’d like to admit about this game.” Chihiro was shocked by Celest’s words. The gambler was the description of fancy. He wouldn’t imagen her playing a game. 

Chihiro decided not to say that and instead smiled. “Thank you so much Celest! I’m really glad to have such a great friend like you.”

“Don’t mention it.” Celest waved her hand. “Now please. Get out of my house.” Chihiro obliged and left the house in a hurry to catch the bus that would take him back home.  
\----  
Chihiro came home with a huge grin plastered on his face. His father looked up, "Good session?"

"Amazing session."

"That's great!" He smiled. "You know in my day, me and my friends..." Chihiro listened to his father go on as he went through all the character sheets with a a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: You know what this fic needs?  
> My stuffed dog:  
> Me: More danganronpa characters, but this time fantasy.


	4. Session One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Session One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi and Mui are a bitch to write so please don't hound on me to hard for not being able to write them. Also, this might be a short first session, and I get that. I plan on having the next chapter be pretty long. Also, I'll be adding the V3 characters into the tags. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I thank you all so much for your support.

The day had come. Chihiro stood in front of the giant house again in anticipation. He rang the doorbell and soon after, Celest opened the door. “Good morning Chihiro.” 

“Morning Celest.” Chihiro smiled. 

“Come in.” Celest let Chihiro in and the two walked into the living room. 

Mukuro was already sitting in the living room and sipping a cup of tea. “Good day Chihiro.” 

Chihiro sat down across from her. “Hey Mukuro. How’s your day going?” 

“It’s been okay.” Mukuro shrugged. “It’s average.”

“Well I hope that I can make your day better then average!” Chihiro assured. 

The doorbell rung and Celest walked off to the door. She came back with Toko, Leon, Sayaka and Makoto behind her. “Hey Chi!” Leon greeted. “Sup’ Mukuro.”

“Leon.” She nodded in greeting. 

Celest walked into the kitchen and came back with a bunch of snakes and soda. Sayaka grinned, “Oh, those look good!”

“Why thank you.” Celest smiled. “I hope you enjoy them all.” She set down everything and then sat down next to Chihiro. 

The programmer clapped. “Okay. It’s time.” He pulled out everything and handed the character sheets around the group. “Is everyone ready to start?” 

Makoto nodded with enthusiasm. “I’m so excited for this.”

“Okay let’s start!” Chihiro cracked his knuckles together and grinned.  
~~~

The scene opened up on a dark and rainy town. Rain fell in big muddy puddles. A man was wandering through town in a dark cloak. A guard looked up as he approached the government building. “Evening sir! Are you sure you should be out here at this time?”  
“It’s alright.” The man waved his hand. “I’m just looking for someone.”

“Alright then.” 

The cloak man nodded and started walking again. He got to the government building and knocked on the door. Two servants let him, and he walked through the halls of the big building. He knocked on the huge door and opened it. The Mayor sat in his chair and was filing through his papers. “Oh, it’s you.” 

The man smiled and sat across the Mayor. “Well, well, well. It’s great to see you to.”

“What do you want?” He asked in a gruff voice. 

The man leaned back and kicked his feet up onto the table separating them. “You see, I’m in need of some help.”

“Help? What kind of help?” The Mayor asked. 

“You know how I had an old family heirloom?” 

“…Yes.” 

“Well,” The man leaned forward, “It’s been stolen. Someone stole it. I want it back, but I have to work, and I can’t go and find the heirloom.”

“What does that have to do with me?” The Mayor questioned. 

The man explained. “You’re known for being able to track down the best mercenaries around.”

“And you want me to do that now?”

“Yup. Looks like we’re on the same page.” 

The Mayor thought for a moment. “We’ll need to iron out the details first.”

“Don’t worry, I already got everything ready.” He put a paper down on the table. 

“That’s a lot of money for just some weird heirloom.” The Mayor gawked. “It’s a lot.”

The man nodded. “Well, I need this heirloom back and I have a lot of money.” 

“Fine then.” The Mayor sighed. “I’ll get everything ready. Now, let me work.”

He smiled and nodded before walking out of the government building.  
~~~  
“Oh, he’s sinister.” Makoto said. 

Toko grumbled. “H-He’s so o-obviously the villain that i-it isn’t even f-funny.” 

“Chihiro is trying. Let’s just see how this plays out.” Sayaka stepped in. She turned back to Chihiro. “Continue.”

Chihiro nodded gratefully and started again.  
~~~  
The scene opened back up with the Mayor standing outside a bar. He stepped inside. A Tiefling bard was playing the harp while dancing around on a table. She stomped down on the table and she sang in a foreign tongue. Men and women around the bar were cheering for her keep going. The Mayor waited for her to finish up the song. When she did, he walked up to her. “Kaede I assume?”

“Why yes.” She nodded. “Is there something you need me for?” 

“You’re known for your amazing skill in music correct.”

“I’d say so.”

“Well, I require your help. Or, my friend needs your help.” He explained. 

Kaede tilted her head. “And what is this job?” 

“Someone stole their old family heirloom. He wants people to track it down and get it back.” The Mayor explained. 

“And the pay?” 

“Enough to buy yourself 20 castles.” 

Kaede turned to him and narrowed her eyes. “If you’re lying to me then we’re going to have problems.”

“I’m not lying. I’ll show you the vault full of gold if that makes you feel better.” The Mayor explained. 

Kaede smiled. “And who else is doing this?”

“Maki, Kokichi, Angie and others.” The Mayor lied. He had yet to even talk to them.  
~~~  
“Can I roll insight?” Leon asked while looking over a book. 

Chihiro nodded. “Roll a d20 plus wisdom bonus.” 

The sound of falling dice filled the room. “18 plus 1. So, 19?” 

“You see through the lie.”  
~~~  
Kaede scowled. “I don’t appreciate liars. I can see through that.”

The Mayor sighed. “Well it isn’t all a lie. I plan on getting them.” 

“Right. Well, the money is enough to get me in, but I want to see it first.” Kaede told them. “I’ll be going now. I have work to do.” She turned and started playing again. 

The Mayor sighed. It was onto the next potential member.  
~~~  
The Mayor entered the run-down orphanage. Children ran around the empty halls, playing and drawing on the already colorful walls. He managed to miss several of the children plowing through them. He opened the door to the dinning area and looked around inside. A girl with dark hair and cold red eyes was sitting at on of the tables, eating quietly. Children jumped around her and some girls were braiding her long hair. The Mayor sat down across from her. “Maki Harukawa?” 

“Who are you?” she asked coldly. 

“I’m a man looking for people to do a job.” He told her. 

Maki scowled. “And what is this job?” 

“My friend had a family heirloom stolen. He wants it back and he’s going to pay a lot for it.” 

“How much and is there any info on who stole it?” 

“A lot and not much. It’s mostly just a broken-down house.” He explained. 

She nodded. “I see.” 

The Mayor sighed. “If you want the job then go to this location.” He put down a piece of paper in front of her. “Met me there in one week.” He got up and left. He checked off two of the six names on his notebook. The Mayor stepped out into the fresh air and checked who he needed to meet next.  
~~~  
Chihiro smiled at Leon and Mukuro. “Wow, you guys are good.”

“Thank you. It’s hard to act like someone else.” Mukuro shrugged. 

Leon grinned. “Acting is a blast.” 

Sayaka laughed. “Yeah, who is being introduced next?” 

Chihiro looked down at his notes. “Makoto get ready.” 

“Aw man.” Makoto sighed.  
~~~  
The magician’s college was grand and haunting. The halls were mostly empty with only a few witches and wizards around. The Mayor felt as if everyone was looking at him. He entered the big atrium and looked around. The wizard Himiko was twirling a staff around. She lost her grip and it fell onto the floor with a clatter. She yawned and fell back. The Mayor walked up to her. “Excuse me Himiko?” 

“Nyeh?” She blinked. 

“I was wondering if you were interested in some work.” He sat down next to her. “It’s a simple track down the heirloom quest, but there’s a lot of pay at the end.”

She yawned. “Sounds… alright.”

“So, you’ll do it?” 

“Yeah.” 

Well that was easier than the Mayor thought. “Okay then. Do you want to know where to met up?” 

“Yeah.”

“Okay then.” He set down a piece of paper next to her. “Go to this location in a week. Thank you for agreeing.” He stood up and walked off. He did a mental victory dance and marked another name off his list.  
~~~  
“What is s-she? A n-narcoleptic?” Toko asked. 

Makoto shrugged. “I just wanted to make her seem tired.”

“I think she’s nice.” Sayaka defended. 

Toko shriveled back. “S-Sure.” 

Chihiro sighed. “I’ll be continuing now.” Everyone nodded in agreement.  
~~~  
The Mayor entered into the monastery. People were siting around the circle and chanting. Angie sat on a pedestal beneath a giant gold statue. She led them all in the chant. “Praise Atua! Praise Atua! For he gives us wonderful gifts!” 

“Excuse me, Angie I presume?” The Mayor asked. 

Angie nodded. “Yup! Are you here to learn about the wonderful Atua?”

“Oh, that sounds interesting, but I wanted to ask you something else.” The Mayor navigated. 

“And what would that be?” 

“A friend of mine had his heirloom stolen. He’s willing to pay a lot if a group of adventures are willing to find it.” He explained. 

Angie thought for a second. “And what would this heirloom be?” 

The Mayor blinked. “I… don’t actually know.”

“Hmm?” Angie leaned forward. “So, this friend of yours hasn’t told you everything?” 

“No…” 

Angie’s eyes gleamed. “Well, before I accept this job, I would like to meet this man.” 

“Fine. Come in a week to this location.” He handed her the piece of paper with the address on it. “I hope to see you in a week.” He walked out of the monastery and marked off another name.  
~~~  
“Why do I have a feeling that she’s going to try and convert the rest of the party?” Leon sighed. 

Celest smiled sweetly. “Now, why would you think that?” 

“Oh, I don’t- “Leon cut himself off. “Never mind.” 

Chihiro rolled his eyes. “Well, if you let me continue…”  
~~~  
The strange bar was full of busty and half-dressed women. The Mayor ignored them as he made his way to the back. He nocked on the secluded door and it opened. Mui stood in the doorway with a mess of blond hair. “Ya?” 

“Mui, right?” 

“What’s it to you?” She leaned forward. 

“I need you for a job.” 

“I won’t fucking dance for you unless you pay me.” 

The Mayor blinked. “That’s… not even what I was going to ask.” 

“Then what the fuck where you going to ask?” 

“My friend needs his stolen heirloom back. I’m hiring people for him and I wanted you.” 

“That’s the worst pickup line I’ve ever head. What are you fucking virgin?” She cackled. 

The Mayor rolled his eyes. “I’m a dad. Do you want to take the job or not?” 

“How much?” Mui asked. 

“A lot.” 

“Then I’ll do it.” 

The Mayor sighed. “Okay then. Here’s the address. Met me there in a week.” 

“See you later you- “The Mayor walked off before she could finish the sentence. He walked out of the bar and let out a long sigh before marking down another name.  
~~~  
“Sayaka, what the actual hell?” Mukuro asked bluntly.

Sayaka gave a small smile. “Oh, I just thought it’d be a fun character to play.” 

“She’s definitely interesting.” Leon agreed. He looked star struck. “I bet you’ll play her well.”

“Thanks.” Sayaka smiled. 

Chihiro contained his laughter and started up again. “So, the final introduction…”  
~~~  
The Mayor looked around the DICE headquarters. They were full of members looking suspiciously at him. He ignored them and walked up to the command room. Kokichi was lying down dramatically on a couch while a man was feeding him grapes. The Mayor sat down. “Hello there.” 

“Ooh, who are you?” The leader looked at him. “Are you the god of death coming to take my soul?” 

“No.” The Mayor said bluntly. “I’m here to offer you a job with a lot of money.” 

“And what would the job be?” He asked. 

“Heirloom was stolen, and my friend wants it back. I already have 4 other people that have confirmed their going to join the job.” 

Kokichi thought for a second. “I don’t really like money.” 

The Mayor sighed. “Alright.” 

“That’s a lie though. I’d love to get some more money.” Kokichi sat up. “And I love leading people! So, I’ll come. Now get out pesante.” 

“Don’t you need the address?” He asked. 

Kokichi thought for a second before nodding. “Give it to me.” 

The Mayor handed him the paper. “I’ll get out now.” He left the hideout and checked the last name off his list.  
~~~  
Chihiro smiled. “Well that went better than expected.” 

“That was so much fun!” Makoto cheered. “I’m so excited for next week.” 

“Me to.” Sayaka nodded. “All of your characters are so fun.” 

Mukuro nodded slowly. “Indeed. I’ll iron out the details for my character.” 

“And I-I w-want to w-write down e-everything we know about t-those t-two men!” Toko announced. 

Chihiro nodded and smiled. The session wrapped up and everyone cleaned up after themselves. Leon and Sayaka left first with Makoto and Toko soon after. Chihiro waited with Mukuro for her sister to arrive. Junko soon arrived with the car and waved to them. “Hey Chi!”

“Hi Junko.” He waved back. 

Mukuro walked to the car and got inside. “See you in class Chihiro.” 

“See you two!’ Chihiro waved as the two drove away. 

Celest leaned against the doorframe. “This is where we part as well.”

“Thank you so much for everything.” Chihiro bowed. “I’m really glad that you let us use your house.” 

“It’s alright.” Celest waved. “I need to feed my cat now. I’ll see you in school.” 

Chihiro smiled. “Right. I’ll be seeing you.” As he started on his journey home, Chihiro could feel new ideas forming in his head. He was going to make this a great campaign for everyone involved. 

He just knew he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your support! Also, constructive criticism is wanted.


	5. Session Two pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Session two starts quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I said that this chapter would be long and I lied. I've decided to break the session into around 3-4 parts just to make it easier to write for me. I get burned out rather quickly so shorter chapters are one of the things I usually do to keep the writing process up. Also, thank you all so much for your support! It's been a really great motivator in keeping me going and I appreciate that. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

They all took their seats at the table. Chihiro set up his notes while the others mingled about this session. “Okay.” Chihiro announced, “So, Leon we need to swing over and get Kaede first.” 

“Right.” Leon nodded. 

“Okay! Time of another session of D&D!” Chihiro clapped his hands.  
~~~  
The man entered the bar once more and looked around. Men and women alike where cheering on the women playing. Kaede was playing her lute with gusto. She stopped as her eyes landed on the man. When she finished the song, she jumped off the stage and ran over to him. “Good evening.” 

“Good evening. I’ve gotten the people.” The man explained. “Would you like to come?” 

“Now, I will.” Kaede set her lute on her belt. “Where shall I meet you?” 

It was now a couple of days later. Six adventures stood in front of the towering government building. Angie turned to the others, “Good day everyone! Are you also joining Angie on this quest?” 

“Third fucking person?” Mui looks at her. “Why the fuck you talking like that.” 

Angie’s face turns darker. “At least Angie knows how to talk without being vulgar.” 

“What fucking ever.” Mui turns away. 

Maki sighs. “If it weren’t for the money I wouldn’t be here.” 

“I could summon gold with my magic.” Himiko muttered. 

“Oh you can! We’ll I can summon a dragon with my magic.” Kokichi boasts. 

Himiko looks up with surprise. “Nyeh! My teacher said that it would take years of practice before people can summon anything. Let alone a dragon.” 

“I’ve spent decades training.” Kokichi smirks. 

“But you hardly look of fourteen.” Kaede pointed out. 

“I’ve swallowed a youth potion.” Kokichi explained. “I’m actually thousands of years old.” 

Angie frowned. “Atua says that only monsters and gods last for that long.” 

Kokichi just smiled at her. The conversation was cut off when the door in front of them opened. The man that had recruited them all stepped out. “Hello adventures! I’m glad to see you’re all here.” 

“Who are you?” Maki questioned instantly. “I forgot to ask it back when I first meet you, but I want to know who I am working for.” 

“Oh right.” The man dropped the cloak. “I am Kiibo! The governor of this town.” 

“And why keep that a secret?” Maki questioned. 

Kiibo huffed. “Governors are treated very nicely. I’d rather not have been robbed at the side of the road.” 

“Another thing.” Kokichi spoke up. “You said that a friend lost this treasure of yours. Who is this friend?” 

“I cannot say.” Kiibo shrugged. “We all have our secrets. All you need to know is this, you must locate this stolen treasure and bring it back to me. I will then pay you enough to buy as many castles as you want.” 

“And how do we know that this fortune exists?” Kaede asked. 

“May we see this fortune?” Kokichi questioned. 

Kiibo nodded slowly. “Very well. Follow me.” The man lead them through the halls of the building. He opened up an old wood door. It revealed a long dark staircase. The party walked down the stairs in silence. When they reached the bottom, Kiibo raised his hand. “Let me disable the traps first.” He disappeared from sight. 

“Angie doesn’t trust him.” Angie said. 

“Join the fucking club.” Mui responded. 

Maki hummed. “Not the most suspicious man I’ve worked for.” 

“Not the most?” Himiko tilted her head and rubbed her eyes. “Who was the most suspicious?” 

“Hard to choose.” Maki shrugged. 

Kaede smiled. “I think we should have a little more faith. How about we all introduce ourselves to each other? We will be traveling together for the foreseeable future.” 

“Why don’t you start if you’re so fucking peppy?” Mui asked. 

“Now don’t be like that.” Kaede smiled at her. “I’m Kaede Akumatsu. I’m a bard who is famous for her music.” 

“Never heard of you.” Maki said. 

“I didn’t think you would.” Kaede sighed. “Who’s next?” 

“I’m Kokichi Oma! I’m the leader of a top-secret evil organization with over ten thousand members.” Kokichi announced.  
~~~  
“May I roll insight?” Mukuro spoke up. 

Chihiro nodded. “Sure. Toko, also roll deception.” 

“R-Right.” Both their dice hit the table with a clatter. “I got a seventeen.” 

“I got an eighteen.” Mukuro pointed at her dice. 

Chihiro hummed. “Maki just barely notices Kokichi’s lie.”  
~~~  
“There is no way an organization with ten thousand members would be able to remain secret. I’m part of the underworld, I know what I’m talking about.” Maki says darkly. 

Kokichi sticks his tongue out at her. “Aw, you’re no fun! But I am the leader of an organization.”

“Okay then, how about you?” Kaede looks at Maki. “Mind introducing yourself?” 

“I’m Maki Harukawa.” Maki said without elaborating. 

“I am Angie Yonaga, the leader of the church of Atua.” Angie jumps in. 

Kaede claps. “Oh! I’ve heard of that church.” 

“Indeed. Atua has given Angie the gift of talking to him one on one.” Angie tugs at an amulet around her chest. 

Himiko speaks up. “I’m Himiko Yumeno. I’m a mage.” She waved her hands around in a magical gesture. 

“That is so interesting!” Angie claps. 

“T-Thank you.” Himiko looks at the ground. 

Kaede turns to Mui. “And last but not least…”

“Mui fucking Iruma!” Mui grins. “The best inventor around.” 

Kokichi looks at her with an unimpressed expression. “You look more like a slut.” 

“I-I do?!” Mui blushes. “I see…” 

It’s at that moment that Kiibo comes back. “Thank you all for waiting. I have disabled the traps. Please follow me.”  
~~~  
Celest turns to Chihiro. “May I roll perception to see if the traps are actually off?” 

“You may.” Chihiro assures. 

Celest’s nimble fingers let go of the dice and it hits the table. “Fuck!” She cries. “I got a two!”

“A two?” Leon looks over. “That’s…” 

“Don’t say anything you stupid fool!” Celest points at him. Then she blinks. “I mean… I got a two.” 

Chihiro paused as he tried to process the events. “O… kay then. Let’s continue.” 

“Right.” Celest fixes her composure again. “Sorry for that outburst. Sorry Leon.” 

Leon just shook his head. “It’s fine man.”  
~~~  
Though Angie tried to see, she could not tell if there were any traps to being with. They all walked to the end of the long hall where a steel door waited for them. Kiibo pulled out a multiple key rings and started unlocking the door with all of them. After about ten minutes, the door opened with a clang. Inside, piles and piles of gold lined the room. Enchanted treasures lay in the piles. 

Kokichi lets out a whistle. “Hoo boy! That’s a lot of treasure.” 

“Yes. This is the treasure that my town has accumulated over the years.” Kiibo explained. “And I’m willing to give it to you.” 

Maki looked around. “I think this is more then enough for a simple find the item job.” 

“Yeah.” Kokichi looked over at Kiibo. “What is this item?” 

“It’s a lamp of sorts.” Kiibo explained. 

“So we have no leads on this lamp?” Maki asked. 

“I recommend you investigate the scene of the crime first.” Kiibo said. “It’s a town of two over.”  
~~~  
Toko stammered, “Can I try and s-steal something from h-him while they’re d-distracted?” 

“Sure.” Chihiro looked at the rules. “Slight of hand.” 

Another clatter. “S-Seven.”  
~~~  
Kokichi inches towards the pile of gold, but it’s at that moment Kiibo says, “Alright, I recommend you get going everyone. The robbers will be a step ahead already.”

“Right.” Kaede agreed. “Let’s go everyone!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be starting a new fic soon so I might not update for a while. I will try though.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is always excepted.


End file.
